


devil wears balenciaga

by chaemoongie



Series: hyunghyuk everyday drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, dido fic we need, dior is a brat, dodo is a pussy, more dido pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: no one really understands why dodo have such beef against dior.





	devil wears balenciaga

**Author's Note:**

> my first dido fic :DDD didn't turned as i planned but meh

i. no one really understands why dodo have such beef against dior. sure they're rivals when it comes in their fashion, their fanboys and fangirls and studies, but they've never really interacted. or atleast no one has seen them talk or even look at each others way, so yeojoo wonders why does dodo holds that much grudge against dior when they don't even breath at the same direction.

yeojoo is so done, dodo fake dating her just to create some gossip to circulate around the campus like she wants it to reach something, or perhaps, someone.

she snorts when she notices dodo's expression become sour, she follows it's gaze and her eyes lands at three person. two who have their arms linked together and one who looks so done in everything. she hears dodo snicker and she tears her gaze at dior and sangah just to stare at dodo

  
"tell me dodo, why are you so pressed about dior's existence? did she stole something from you? like a branded bag or a high end shoes? your face turns sour everytime you see her but it looks like you're alert, like you know when she will arrive and from what direction she will come from"

dodo smiles at her and drums her fingers againts yeojoo's cheeks "ohhh, looks like my girlfriend is jealous. i like that, i like your possessiveness"

yeojoo swats dodo's hands away and glares at her "i'll stab your throat using this fork, just answer my question!"

dodo makes face at her and rolls her eyes "not your cup of tea, anyway where's your girlfriend?"

"wonhee's class are not yet done, so she'll be late"  
dodo just hums uninterestedly and continues to eat, but her eyes are on dior's table.

"just talk to her if you like her that much, stop being a pussy prentending you hate her when all you want to do is smooch her face and suck up her ass" yeojoo speaks once again and dodo throws her a pointed look

"can you shut up? if not then go bug your girlfriend"  
"ohhh but you're my girlfriend, should i bug you more?"  
"you're such an annoying bitch,why am i fake dating you"

"because you want to see how dior would react upon hearing you're dating yeojoo? when in fact yeojoo's my girlfriend?" wonhee speaks innocently while smiling and yeojoo grins while dodo rolls her eyes

"nincompoops ugh"

ii. "you really living up your name she devil, huh dior" sangah speaks while sorting out her food, she removes the vegetables and only leaves the meats on her plate. she can feel the daggers dodo has been throwing her, she don't care but she dont like it either

"hmmm?" dior hum, her smile is so innocent everyone who sees it thinks they saw an actual angel. but they're wrong, she's a devil incarnate dressed in balenciaga and ferragamo

"i thought it's only for a week? it's already been months dior, new semester has entered but you're still on your game?" sangah asks and the only thing dior does is put her fork down, lean her face on her palm and look straight into sangah's eyes--trying to intimidate her but sangah isn't having any of dior's shits now.

dior sighs "we aren't having games, my dear. this--" she shifts her legs, puts the left on top and curls her hair using two of her fingers "this is her punishment for being a very very bad girlfriend"

dior smiles after finishing her statement and continues on eating. sangah shakes her head and continues on eating too, putting her vegetables on minji's plate who's busy on her phone

"when do you plan on ending her punishment?" minji finally talks, she burries her phone on her luis vitton sling bag and focuses hher attention on her food, dior smiles once again and they can hear peoples gushing about it

"later"

minji hums and starts on digging her food, dior fishes for her phone and texts dodo to meet her later after class, in her house.

 

iii. dior hears some loud screeches then the door closes loudly and then there's heavy foot steps. she smiles to herself and finishes her painting, putting the brushes and water colors down.

she stands up and is welcomed by dodo's face, who aggressively kisses her, she holds her shoulder and parts their faces "not here, i just finished my painting" she whispers and dodo complies, brings her to her wide bedroom.

upon entering the room, Dodo kisses her again, pins her against the door and her hands roam around Dior's body--who's wearing an oversized shirt without anything inside. dodo kisses her like a hungry hyena, touching her everwhere and not forgetting to leave marks and bruises.

it's been four months since they last talked, had sex.

_it was once rainy evening, dior was busy checking her new limited edition balenciaga bag--wich she bought using dodo's card-- and she's unintentionally ignoring dodo who just wants to cuddle and maybe have sex but who knows._

_so dodo got pissed, she snatched the bag away and threw it on the window. dior shrieked, her shrilled voice audible in the whole bestow. she quickly stands up and runs outside, searches for her bag and she shrieks once again after seeing it on a drainage, soaked._

_dior collects her bag and marches back to her house, she's drenched but it's out of her concern now. dodo approaches her but she motions her to stop "no, don't. just don't"_

_thats all she said and marched to her bedroom._

 

  
Dior thought they'd be having sex, but she's wrong. all Dodo did is kiss her, leave some marks and nothing more. they're just lying in her bed now, with some western music playing, warm hugs, quick pecks and new balenciaga bags.

  
"is this enough? do you want more? i heard channel released their new collections, do you want to check it out?" dodo asks and dior shakes her head, she snatches her phone, throws it somewhere and hugs dodo tightly

"they're enough, but i can't get enough of you. i missed you"  
"i missed you too, sorry for throwing your bag"  
"sorry for ignoring you"  
"hmm"

 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
